List of ninja video games
and Jade from Mortal Kombat at France's Japan Expo 2011]] The ninja have been popular characters in video games, mostly action and role-playing games, from the early 1980s to this day. Game series Standalone games Player characters *''3 Ninjas Kick Back'' (1994) *''Action 52'' (1991): Contains a minigame "Ninja Assault". *''Akai Katana'' (2010) *''Akakage'' (1988): A video game basing on the anime series Akakage. *''Akane The Kunoichi'' (2011)Akane The Kunoichi Now Available - News - www.GameInformer.com *''Alex Kidd in Shinobi World'' (1990) *''Anarchy Reigns'' (2012): The Cyber Ninja.Anarchy Reigns: The Cyber Ninja (VIDEO) - Huffington Post *''Angel Eyes'' (1996) *''Ape Escape 3'' (2005): Players can turn into the miracle ninja where they use swords, run on walls, walk tight-ropes, and glide through the air (all of which are ninja supposed skills). *''Asura Buster: Eternal Warriors'' (2000): A fighting game featuring the character Rokurouta.Hardcore Gaming 101: Asura Blade / Asura Buster *''Avatar'' (1980) *''Avatar Ninja'' (2010)Avatar Ninja for Xbox 360 (2010) - MobyGames *''Avenging Spirit'' (1991) *''Ayakashi Ninden Kunoichiban'' (1997): This game is a ninja-themed dating sim. *''Bahamut Lagoon'' (1996) *''Batman Begins'' (2005): As in the film, the game has Batman first joining and than fighting the League of Shadows (at the beginning of the game,YouTube - Batman Begins - Mission 2 - The Himalayas - League of Shadows Monastery as well as at the end). *''BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger'' (2008): The character Bang Shishigami. *''Blood Warrior'' (1994) *''Brandish 3'' (1991) *''Brawl Brothers'' (1992): The game's character Kazan. *''Breakers'' (1996): Fighting game featuring the ninja called Saizo. *''Budo: The Art of Ninja Combat'' (1993)Budo: The Art of Ninja Combat for PC - GameFAQs *''Burning Rival'' (1993) *''Bust-A-Move Bash!'' (2007) *''Cadash'' (1989) *''Captain Commando'' (1991): One member of the Commandos Team is Ginzu (known as Sho in Japan),IGN: Ginzu (Captain Commando) a ninja trained in the fictional art of Bushinryu ninjitsu. The game also has ninja as enemies. *''Catfight'' (1996) *''Charlie Ninja'' (1994)Charlie Ninja for Arcade Games - GameFAQs *''Clusmy Ninja'' (2012)Clumsy Ninja | Facebook *''Chop Chop Ninja'' (2009)Chop Chop Ninja for iOs *''Cosmic Carnage'' (1994): The character Naruto (unrelated to the later manga and anime series). *''Costume Quest'' (2010)The ninja, the robot, and the french fry: Costume Quest review | Ars Technica *''Criticom'' (1995) *''Cross Channel'' (2003) *''Cubic Ninja'' (2011)Cubic Ninja for Nintendo 3DS (2011) - MobyGames *''Cy Girls'' (2004): The character Aska (and her brother Kogetsu), who is also a hidden character in DreamMix TV World Fighters. *''Dark Seal'' (1990): Also known as Gate of Doom.Dark Seal for Zeebo (2010) - MobyGames *''Denjin Makai 2 / Guardians'' (1995):Denjin Makai 2 / Guardians Box Shots and Screenshots for Arcade Games - GameFAQs The character Jinrei. *''Dead Rising 2'' (2010)Dead Rising 2 - Ninja DLC Trailer | Gametrailers *''Deadly Mira'' (2011)Deadly Mira: Ninja Fighting Game for iPhone, iPod touch, and iPad on the iTunes App Store *''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' (2006): The siblings Yukimaru and Fubuki. *''Dragon Force'' (1996) *''Dragon Knight 4'' (1994) *''Dragoon Might'' (1995) *''Dual Heroes'' (1997): The cyborg ninja Retsu. *''Ehrgeiz'' (1998): The "Future Ninja" Sasuke.Ehrgeiz - Characters - SASUKE *''Elite Beat Agents'' (2005) *''Enter the Ninja'' (1987)Enter the Ninja for Commodore 64 (1987) - MobyGames *''Eternal Champions: Challenge from the Dark Side'' (1995) *''FaceBreaker'' (2008) *''Far East of Eden: Kabuki Klash'' (1995) *''Fighter's Destiny'' (1998) *''Fighting Layer'' (1998) *''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' (2004) *''FIST'' (1996) *''FixEight'' (1992): The character "H Ziguragi" (Hayate Ziguragi).Hardcore Gaming 101 - Toaplan Shooters *''Flame of Recca: Final Burning'' (2004): An adaptation of the Flame of Recca manga and anime series.Flame of Recca: Final Burning for PlayStation 2 - GameFAQs烈火の炎 ～Flame of Recca FINAL BURNING～ *''Flying Dragon'' (Version 1.5): Raima. *''Free Realms'' (2009) *''Fruit Ninja'' (2010) *''Gain Ground'' (1988): There is a playable ninja character in the Sega Master System version. *''Galaxy Fight: Universal Warriors'' (1995): A fighting game featuring the ninja named Kazuma. *''Ganryu'' (1999)Ganryu for Arcade Games - GameFAQsGanryu Review - Neo-Geo.com *''Getsu Fūma Den'' (1987) *''Getter Robo Daikessen!'' (1999) *''Godai Elemental Force'' (2002) *''Gotcha Force'' (2003) *''Guardian Heroes'' (1996) *''Guwange'' (1999) *''Hagane: The Final Conflict'' (1994) *''Heroes of Newerth'' (2011): Female ninja Silhouette.First look at Heroes of Newerth's new ninja-lady hero: Silhouette | PC Gamer *''I-Ninja'' (2003) *''Iga Shinobi'' *''Infinite Undiscovery'' (2008) *''Inindo: Way of the Ninja'' (1991): A role-playing game about an Iga ninja survivor's quest of revenge against Oda Nobunaga. *''Jade Empire'' (2005) *''Kamen no Ninja Hanamaru'' (1991): Localized as Yo! Noid. *''Kabuki-Z'' *''Kagura: Portrait of Girls'' (2011)Kagura: Portrait of Girls brings stripping ninjas to 3DS -Destructoid *''Kagerou Densetsu'' (1990): An action RPG.Kagerou Densetsu Box Shots and Screenshots for NES - GameFAQs *''Kai Temple'' (1986)Kai Temple for ZX Spectrum (1986) - MobyGames *''Kaiser Knuckle'' (1994) *''Karate Blazers'' (1991): The character Akira. *''Kasumi Ninja'' (1994): A Mortal Kombat-inspired fighting game featuring several ninja characters among others. *''Kensei: Sacred Fist'' (1998) *''Kid Niki: Radical Ninja'' (1986) *''Kid Ninja: Spirit of the Dragon'' (unreleased)Kid Ninja: Spirit of the Dragon XBOX PS2 - Cancelled | Unseen 64 *''Kizuna Encounter'' (1996) *''Knuckle Bash'' (1993): The character Mr. Hayate.Hardcore Gaming 101: Knuckle Bash *''Knuckle Heads'' (1993) *''Kung Fu Chaos'' (2003) *''Kunoichi Bombshell'' (2012) 華麗に悩殺♪　くのいちがイク！　～桃色ハレンチ忍法帳～ *''Kunoichi Torimonochou'' (1999)Kunoichi Torimonochou for PlayStation - GameFAQs *''Last Ninja'' (not to be confused with The Last Ninja) *''League of Legends'' (2009): Female ninja Akali, the Fist of Shadow. *''Lego Battles: Ninjago'' (2010) *''Lego City Undercover'' (2013) *''LightWeight Ninja'' (2001)LightWeight Ninja for Windows (2001) - MobyGames *''Lemmings 2: The Tribes'' (1993): The Shadow tribe of the Lemmings. *''Live A Live'' (1994) *''Mace: The Dark Age'' (1996) *''Magic Darts'' (1991) *''Magician Lord'' (1990): One of the hero's forms is Shinobi ninja and there are also ninja girl enemies. *''Mark of the Ninja'' (2012)"Mark of the Ninja" is a Hardcore Ninja Experience | Complex *''Martial Champion'' (1993): Fighting game featuring Rachel, an American female ninja. *''Master Ninja: Shadow Warrior of Death'' (1988)Master Ninja: Shadow Warrior of Death for Amiga (1988) - MobyGames *''Maui Mallard in Cold Shadow'' (1995) *''Mirai Ninja'' (1988) *''Mitama: Shinobi'' (2002)Mitama: Shinobi for PC - GameFAQs *''Muramasa: The Demon Blade'' (2009) *''Mystaria: The Realms of Lore'' (1995) *''Mystic Warriors'' (1993) *''N'' (2005): A Flash game. *''Namco × Capcom'' (2005): A crossover game featuring several ninja characters from Namco and Capcom, including Hiryu and Hien from the Strider series, Taki from the Soul series and Waya Hime from Bravoman as playable characters. *''Nanoha no Ken'': A hentai game.Nanoha no Ken (video game) *''NeoGeo Battle Coliseum'' (2005) *''Nin²-Jump'' (2011)Nin²-Jump for Xbox 360 (2011) - MobyGames *''Ninja'' (1984): Originally titled Ninja Kage.Ninja for MSX (1984) - MobyGames *''Ninja'' (1986): Also known as Ninja Mission.Ninja for Amiga (1987) - MobyGames *''Ninja Assault'' (2000): A shooting game about the gun-toting ninjas (Guren and Gunjo, plus Aoi in one version) on a princess-rescue mission in feudal Japan. *''Ninja Baseball Bat Man'' (1993) *''Ninja Blade'' (2009) *''Ninja Boy'' (1990) *''Ninja Bros.'' (2009)Ninja Bros. for Xbox 360 (2009) - MobyGames *''Ninja Cat'' (1991) *''Ninja Captains'' (2010)Ninja Captains, Ninja Captains Wii - GameSpot.com *''Ninja Chop!!'' (2010)Ninja Chop!! for Xbox 360 (2010) - MobyGames *''Ninja Combat'' (1991) *''Ninja Commando'' (1994) *''Ninja Crusaders'' (1990) *''Ninja Emaki'' (1986)Ninja Emaki for Arcade Games - GameFAQs *''Ninja Exorcist'' (2012)Ninja Exorcist | Facebook *''Ninja Five-O'' (2003): Side-scrolling game about a ninja cop battling ninja criminals. *''Ninja Flu'' (2006)Ninja Flu for Windows (2006) - MobyGames *''Ninja Golf'' (1990) *''Ninja Gun'' (1969)The International Arcade Museum - Ninja Gunninja gun gun game, kasco (197?) - Arcade-History *''Ninja Hamster'' (1988) *''Ninja Hayate'' (1984): A laserdisc video game. *''Ninja Kazan'' (1988): Originally known as Iga Ninjutsuden - Goshin no Sho.ninja kazan video game, jaleco co., ltd. (1988) - Arcade-History *''Ninja Kid'' (1986) *''Ninja Master's: Haō Ninpō Chō'' (1996): Fighting game centered around a ninja named Sasuke. *''Ninja Rabbits'' (1991) *''Ninja Reflex'' (2008) *''Ninja Royale'' (2012)Ninja Royale: Ninja Action RPG for iPhone 3GS, iPhone 4, iPhone 4S, iPhone 5, iPod touch (3rd generation), iPod touch (4th generation), iPod touch (5th generation) and iPad on the iTunes App Store *''Ninja Senki'' (2010)Ninja Senki for Windows (2010) - MobyGames *''Ninja Spirit'' (1988) *''Ninja Taro'' (1991) *''Ninja Warrior'' (1983)Ninja Warrior for Dragon 32/64 (1983) - MobyGames *''Ninja Words Adventure'' (2010)Ninja Words Adventure for iPhone/iPod - GameSpot *''Ninja: Shadow of Darkness'' (1998) *''Ninjabread Man'' (2005) *''Ninjatown'' (2008) *''Oni - The Ninja Master'' (1995)Oni : The Ninja Master - Destructoid *''Oniken'' (2012) *''Orcs Must Die! 2'' (2012)"Are We There Yeti?!" - New Booster Pack for OMD2! | Robot Entertainment *''Otoboke Ninja Colosseum'' (1995) *''Ouzoku'' (2007) *''Pain'' (2007) *''Pirates vs. Ninja Dodgeball'': A dodgeball video game based on an Internet meme of the same name.Pirates vs. Ninjas Dodgeball Hands-on - Xbox 360 Preview at IGNPirates vs Ninjas Dodgeball for Xbox 360 - GameFAQs *''Plain Sight'' (2010)Indie hero Plain Sight is now available for $2 | News | PC Gamer *''Plasma Sword: Nightmare of Bilstein'' (1999) *''Pocky & Rocky 2'' (1994) *''Power Stone'' (1999) *''Project X Zone'' (2012) *''Quiz & Dragons: Capcom Quiz Game'' (1992) *''Raskulls'' (2010) *''Ravenloft: Strahd's Possession'' (1994): The character Irmgarde.Ravenloft · Strahd's Possession walkthrough - M.C.G.V. Stack *''Red Ninja: End of Honor'' (2005): A historical fantasy action/stealth game about a young female ninja Kurenai out for revenge. *''Rising Zan: The Samurai Gunman'' (1999) *''Robo Aleste'' (1992) *''Rurouni Kenshin: Meiji Kenyaku Romantan'' (1997) *''Saints Row 2'' (2008)Saints Row 2 Gang Customization (Xbox 360) *''Sanada Ten Braves'' (1988) *''Sasuke vs. Commander''Sasuke Vs. Commander for Arcade Games - GameFAQs *''Savage Reign'' (1995): The characters of Gozu and Mezu. *''Secret of the Stars'' (1993) *''Sega Ninja'' (1985): Also called Ninja Princess and The Ninja. *''Sengoku Ninja Tai'' (1981) *''Shadow Blasters'' (1990) *''Shadow Force'' (1993):Hardcore Gaming 101: Shadow Force Its full title is Shadow Force: Henshin Ninja. *''Shadow Hearts: From the New World'' (2005) *''Shadow Knights'' (1991) *''Shadow Warrior'' (1997): A first-person shooter about Lo Wang, a Chinese ninja. *''Shien's Revenge'' (1994) *''Shining Soul II'' (2003) *''Shinobitic☆Heart'' (2003) *''Shinobu Hanafuda'' and Shinobu Hanafuda 2 Hyakka Soumei - Zenpen (both from 2011) *''Shogun Warriors'' (1992) *''Shotgun Ninja'' (2008)Shotgun Ninja for Windows (2008) - MobyGames *''Shōnen Sarutobi Sasuke'' (1994) *''Silver Knights'' (2002) *''Skies of Arcadia'' (2000)ScrewAttack's Top Ten Video - Top 10 Dreamcast Games | GameTrailers *''Skullgirls'' (2012): The character Valentine.Skullgirls Combines Both Nurse And Ninja Fetishes Into One | Siliconera *''Small Arms'' (2006) *''Snowboard Kids Plus'' (1999) *''Soul of the Samurai'' (1999): One of the two main characters is a young girl ninja. *''Spyborgs'' (2009) *''Star Ocean: Till the End of Time'' (2003) *''Street Combat'': The character Lita in this US conversion of Ranma ½: Neighborhood Combat Chapter (Ranma ½: Chōnai Gekitōhen). *''Superior Soldiers'' (1993) *''Survival Arts'' (1993): The character Hiryu. *''Sword of Honour'' (1992) *''Sword of Mana'' (2003) *''Tactics Ogre: The Knight of Lodis'' (2001) *''Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2'' (2009) *''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All Stars'' (2008) *''Tenth Degree'' (unreleased): The character Miki.GamePro 111 (October 1998), p.154 (A cancelled game, only an arcade prototype exists.)CAESAR - Tenth Degree (prototype) *''The Ninja Kids'' (1990): An arcade beat 'em-up game.The Ninja Kids for Arcade Games - GameFAQs *''The Ninja Master'' (1986): A duel fighting game.Ninja Master, The - Commodore 64 Game *''Throne of Darkness'' (2001): An action role-playing game featuring four ninja characters for the player to choose from.Throne of Darkness Character Roles: The Ninja - PC Feature at IGN * Tiny Ninja7. Tiny Ninja — The 10 Best Free Games For The BlackBerry | Complex *''Toshinden 4'' (1999) *''Total War: Shogun 2'' (2010): The Hattori Iga ninja clan is one of the playable factions in this stategy game.Total War: Shogun 2 - Hattori - Total WarS There are also various ninja arts, skills and special units.Total War: Shogun 2 - Arts Index - Total WarSTotal War: Shogun 2 - Character Skill Index - Total WarSTotal War: Shogun 2 - Unit Index - Total WarS *''Trio The Punch - Never Forget Me...'' (1990) *''Tuff E Nuff'' (1993) *''Vantage Master'' (1997) *''Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer'' (1995) *''Warframe'' (2013)Warframe CBT Impressions – Space Ninja Madness - Warframe Reviews - OnRPG.com *''Wrath of the Black Manta'' (Ninja Cop Saizou) (1989) *''Way of the Samurai 3'' (2008) *''Way of the Warrior'' (1994) *''Youma Ninpou Chou'' (1986) Visual novels *''Amatsukaze'' (2008)天ツ風～傀儡陣風帖～ *''Ayakashi no Maki'' (2007)SKUNKWORKS nano. オフィシャルホームページ『妖巻～女忍淫獄の罠～』 *''Castle Fantasia: Seima Taisen'' (1998) *''Hitozumaman!! Haranda Kunoichi Tsumamigoro'' (2009)>ひとづままん！！～孕んだくノ一妻みごろ～　－トップページ－ *''Kagome no Mayu'' (2012)籠女の繭 *''Koi Ninja Sengoku Emaki'' (2011)恋愛ゲーム「恋忍者戦国絵巻」 NTTソルマーレ *''Kunoichi Aoi, Aku ni Ochiru'' (2013)くノ一葵、悪ニ堕チル *''Kunoichi Gibo Shimai Midara Ninpouchou'' (2010)くのいち義母姉妹淫ら妊法帳～淫術ミルクで絶倫中出し種付け指南～ *''Kunoichi Kikyou: Gensou Kannou Emaki'' (2009)『くノ一 桔梗 ～幻想官能絵巻～』 - Black Package *''Kunoichi Sakuya'' (2006)くのいち・咲夜公式ホームページ - ルネ *''Kunoichi San Shimai: Ichi no Mak'' (2011)くノ一三姉妹 ～ 壱ノ巻 ・ 淫法三姉妹 見参 ！ *''Kurenai Senki: Kunoichi Shinobi Ai'' (2003) *''Kurumi-chan Ninja'' (1995) *''Milkyway'' (2000) *''Misao Injyokuninpouden'' (2010)MISAO～淫辱忍法伝～　LILITH｜リリス *''Nukenin: Hokaku'' (2006)抜け忍 ～捕獲、そして調教へ - Waffle *''Sengoku no Imouto Shichinin no Imouto'' (2005)>戦国の妹　七人の妹　表紙 *''Sengoku Rance'' (2006) *''Sexy Magic: Kuno Ichi Gakuen'' (2000) *''Shiden: Enkan no Kizuna'' (2009)『紫電 ～円環の絆～』-暁WORKS響- - hibiki works] *''Shinseiki Ijitte Princess Next 2: Kunoichi Hime Kasumi Sanjou!'' (2008)新世紀いじってプリンセスNEXT2 - ビタミン *''Shinobi Ryuu'' (2009)忍流 公式サイト TOP - ソフトハウスキャラ *''Sousei Taimaden: Nyonin Shimai Ingi Shuutoku no Shiren to Wana'' (2009)くのいち義母姉妹淫ら妊法帳～淫術ミルクで絶倫中出し種付け指南～ *''Toriko Kunoichi'' (2007)虜くノ一 Series: *''Chichi Ninja'': Chichi Ninja: Matenrou e Chichi Bomber (2004),乳忍者 ～摩天楼に乳ボンバー～ Chichi Ninja Revolution: Kanojo-tachi wo Choukyou Seyo (2008)乳忍者レボリューション～彼女たちを調教せよ～ - 蛇ノ道ハ蛇ソフト *''Choukou Sennin Haruka'': Choukou Sennin Haruka (2008),超昂閃忍ハルカ - アリスソフト Choukou Sennin Haruka: Haruka VS Escalayer (2009), Choukou Sennin Haruka: Shippuu!? Ninja Dai Sakusen (2009) *''Taimanin Asagi'': Taimanin Asagi (2005),対魔忍アサギ LILITH｜リリス Taimanin Asagi Gaiden: Chaos Arena Hen (2006),対魔忍アサギ外伝～カオス・アリーナ編～ LILITH｜リリス Taimanin Asagi 2 (2006),対魔忍アサギ2～淫謀の東京キングダム～ LILITH｜リリス Taimanin Murasaki: Kunoichi Kairai Dorei ni Otsu (2008),対魔忍ムラサキ～くノ一傀儡奴隷に堕つ～ LILITH｜リリス Taimanin Yukikaze (2011),対魔忍ユキカゼ LILITH｜リリス Taimanin Asagi 3 (2012).対魔忍アサギ3 LILITH｜リリス Character classes *''AdventureQuest'' (2002) *''Bastard!! Online'' (canceled)Hot Bastard Online Concept Arts - MMORPG Photo News - MMOsite.com *''Binary Domain'' (2012): Avalilable as pre-order.SEGA Blog | Binary Domain Pre-order Details! *''City of Heroes'' and City of Villains (2004): Both MMORPGs allow the player to create their own hero or villain. In both games, players are able to create ninja characters ("Ninjutsu" and "Stalker" power sets), and customize much of their appearance, and some of their skills. Ninja minions can also be summoned by a ninja master villain player character. *''Continent of the Ninth'' aka C9 Online (2012) *''Conquer Online'': Male and female class made available in Conquer 2.0.: New Dynasty.Conquer Online - Ninja - co.91.com *''DC Universe Online'' (2011): The Tech Ninja class. *''Deathlord'' (1987): Ninja and shukenja (ninja/magic-user hybrid) classes.Deathlord Manual Electronic Arts (C) - apple2 za *''Demise: Rise of the Ku'tan'' (1999): Ninja, also called "Dark Assassins", is one the guilds in the game.DEMISE: Rise of the Ku'tan - The Guilds *''Dungeon Fighter Online'' (2005): Ninjutsu skill path of the Thief class. *''Dungeon Lords'' (2005): One of the character classed in Ninja Lord.Ninja Lord | Dungeon Lords @ GameBanshee *''Dungeon Master'' (1987): One of the four classes in the game (Fighter, Ninja, Priest, Wizard).Technical Documentation - Dungeon Master and Chaos Strikes Back Skills and Statistics | Dungeon Master Encyclopedia *''Elminage'' series *''Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City'' (2010)Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City Review - IGN *''Final Fantasy: Ninja appeared in the 1987 first installment of the series as an upgrade from the Thief character class, while in ''Final Fantasy III (1990), Final Fantasy V (1992), Final Fantasy Tactics (1997), Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (2003), Final Fantasy XI (2002), Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings (2007) and Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light (2009), among others, the Ninja is available as a job. In the international version of Final Fantasy XII (2006), the ninja class is instead called "Shikari". *''Gotham City Impostors'' (2012): In a free downloadable content."Gotham City Impostors" Free DLC Will Let You Pwn Like A Ninja | Complex *''Guild Wars'' (2005): The expansion Guild Wars Factions has a new profession of the ninja-like Assassin.Guild Wars: Factions Hands-On Impressions - Rituals and Assassins in Multiplayer - PC Previews at GameSpot *''MapleStory'' (2003): One of the Level 2 job classes available in this free online RPG is a shuriken-throwing Assassin. *''Metin2'' (2004) *''Might & Magic'': Ninja character class appears in the series since Might and Magic II: Gates to Another World in 1988. *''Nobunaga's Ambition Online'' (2003): An MMORPG offshot of the Nobunaga's Ambition strategy series.RPGamer > Nobunaga's Ambition Online *''NosTale'' (2007): The Assassin, Ninja and Jajamaru character classes.Character classes *''Ragnarok Online'' (2002): A ninja class branch was added to the expansion in addition to Thief and Assassin),Ninja Skill Description - RO Skill Database primarily for PvP.Ragnarok Ninja Guide | Ragnarok Guide *''RPG Maker 3'' (2004) *''Rune Jade'' (2000)Rune Jade from Hudson - Dreamcast *''Soul Saver Online'' (2009)Soul Saver *''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'' (1995): The Ninja and Kunoichi classes.『タクティクスオウガ 運命の輪』で新たに公開されたクラスやスキルを紹介 - ファミ通.com *''Tales: Classes/costumes for the player's character in ''Tales of Phantasia: Narikiri Dungeon (2000), Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 2 (2002), Tales of the World: Narikiri Dungeon 3 (2005), Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology (2006) and Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 (2009). *''The Secret World'' (2012): A female Ninja class.NINJA: The Secret World | Funcom *''Ultima Online: Samurai Empire'' (2004): This Ultima Online expansion adds ninja as a female character class.Ultima Online: Samurai Empire Preview - PC Preview at IGNUO Stratics - Samurai Empire Classes: THE NINJA *''Wizards & Warriors'' (2000): The Ninja and Assassin classes. *''Valhalla Knights'' (2006): A role-playing game with a Ninja job (improved Thief).HonestGamers - Valhalla Knights review (PSP) *''WonderKing Online'' (2006): One of the 1st class advancements for a Thief job available in this game is a shuriken-throwing ninja. Units *''Age of Empires III: Ninja units added in ''Age of Empires III: The WarChiefs (2006) are powerful mercenaries with the ability to conceal themselves. *''Battle Realms'' (2001)YouTube - Battle Realms Dragon Path- Deathly Swamp *''Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3'' (2008): A shinobi unit for the Empire of the Rising Sun that can infiltrate buildings like the Allied spy unit. *''Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars'' (2007): Brotherhood of Nod's Shadow Teams are said to be trained with techniques used by ancient ninjas; they are camouflaged and can use hang gliders. *''Civilization III: Conquests'' (2003) and Civilization Revolution (2008): Ninja units exclusive for the Japanese civilization. *''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' (2003) *''Dragon Force'' (2012) *''Empire Earth: The expansion pack ''Empire Earth: The Art of Conquest (2002) has a Cyber Ninja unit only accessible by the Space-Age Japan faction. *''Empire Earth 2'' (2005) *''Gangland'' (2004) *''Guardian War'' (1993) *''Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen'' (1993) *''ParaWorld'' (2006) *''Shingen the Ruler'' (1989) *''Shogun: Total War'' (2000): As spies and assassins. Non-player characters Games where the players are fighting exclusively against ninja enemies: Bad Dudes Vs. DragonNinja and Hagane no Oni: Kidou Hohei Vs. Onna Ninja Gundan. Other appearances (mostly enemies, with some ally and neutral characters): *'A': Act of Fighter, Afro Samurai, Akudaikan series,YouTube - 惡代官 2 片頭悪代官2~妄想伝~Akudaikan Ninja 忍者 奸商 悪徳商人 Alex Kidd in High-Tech World,Alex Kidd: High-Tech World Review - FlyingOmelette.com Arkista's Ring,YouTube - Play it Through - Arkistas Ring Part 3 *'B': BattleCry,BattleCry for Arcade Games - GameFAQs Black Tiger, Blood Brothers, Bloodrayne 2, Borderlands (ninja robots),Fourth Borderlands DLC: Ninja robots confirmed | News | PC Gamer ''Brandish'' series, Bravoman (Waya Hime, later a playable character in Namco x Capcom), Bruce Lee, Bruce Lee: Quest of the Dragon, Brute Force, BS Kaizou Tyoujin Shubibinman Zero, *'C': Challenge of the Dragon, Chrono Cross (Grobyc), Chuck Norris Superkicks (a.k.a. Kung Fu Superkicks: Pursuit of The Ninja), Continental, Crash Tag Team Racing, Crime Wave, Cross Channel, *'D': Dark Savior, Dark Wizard, Deadpool,Deadpool - SDCC 12: Debut Trailer - YouTube Demon Sword, Destroy All Humans 2, Dinosaurs For Hire, Double Dragon 3: The Rosetta Stone, Double Dragon Neon (Serious Shinobi Shun),Review: Double Dragon Neon (Majesco Entertainment) - Game Industry NewsBrand New Double Dragon Neon Gameplay | ScrewAttack.com Donkey Kong Jungle Beat (Ninja Kong), ''Dragon Ball'' (a number of games in the franchise, including Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury), Dragon Knight II, Dragon's Curse, Dual Blades, Dynamite Cop, D'ark, *'E': Eight Man, Enchanted Arms, Evil Woman Executive: Aku no Onna Kanbu and Evil Woman Executive: Full Moon Night (Kaguya),Kaguya - aku no onna kanbu - Anime Characters Database悪の女幹部 *'F': FatalFight,FatalFight フェイタルファイト Fightin' Spirit, Full Contact, *'G': Gex, Gekido, Ghoul Patrol, Ginga Yukyou Densetsu RC Tobacker, GunMaster, God Hand (Obese Ninja), Guardians: Agents of Justice (an enemy faction Shadowyn),CGW 158: "Alien is Sheep's Clothing: Where Are All the X-COM Clones?" Gun.Smoke, *'H': Half-Life (Black Ops), Heavenly Sword,YouTube - Heavenly Sword - Chapter 5 [2/3 (HD)] Hitman 2: Silent Assassin, *'I': Ikki *'J': James Bond 007: Nightfire (Makiko "Kiko" Hayashi), Jumpman, Just Cause 2, *'K': Ken-Go, Knights of the Round (The Dark Armor Muramasa), Knights of Xentar,Knights of Xentar Walkthrough (Adult Title) - IGN FAQs Kodure Ookami, Kōryū no Mimi, *'L': Light Crusader, Lightning Warrior Raidy II: ~Temple of Desire~, Lightning Warrier Raidy III, Lords of the Rising Sun, *'M': MadWorld, Manhunter 2: San Francisco, Master of Magic, Medabots: Metabee Version, Musashi: Samurai Legend, Muzan: Chiniku no Ikenie, My World, My Way, *'N': Nana Eiyuu Monogatari, Nightshade (the Ninja Misstress), No One Lives Forever 2: A Spy In H.A.R.M.'s Way (Isako), *'O': Oni, *'P': Painkiller, Plan 9 from Outer Space, Power Blade 2 (Cyber Ninja), Puzzle Quest, *'R': Rayman 2: The Great Escape, Rayman Raving Rabbids, Real Time Conflict: Shogun Empires, Red Steel (Komori clan), Red Steel 2, Revolution X, Riot Zone, Robo Army, Rocket Power: Beach Bandits, Rhythm Tengoku, Ryū ga Gotoku Kenzan!, *'S': Sacred 2: Fallen Angel, Samurai Warrior: The Battles of Usagi Yojimbo, Scooby-Doo! Unmasked, Secret of Mana, Shanghai Dragon (members of enemy forces),News: Shanghai Dragon demo - GamersHell.com Sky Fox, Soldier of Fortune, Spyro: Year of the Dragon, Stolen (Breeze), Streets of Rage and Streets of Rage 3 (Usanagi, Hanzou, Ryuohin, Ranzou, Yagasira, Setsura, Izayoi, Unsai, Tenzen, Genyosai, Kanzou, Jay, Buoh, Huwa and Mutsu, Shiva, Onihime & Yasha), Super Mario Bros series (Ninjis), Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier, Sword of the Samurai, *'T': Taiko no Tatsujin: Portable, Take 'Em Out, Time Crisis 3, The Dark Spire,The Dark Spire Review from GamePro The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (the Sheikah), The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Punisher (Luna, Midori, Mizuki and Misa), The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius: Jet Fusion, ''The Simpsons'', The Tick, Exploding Fist +, ToeJam & Earl III: Mission to Earth, Toki to Towa,Toki to Towa - TGS 2012: Japanese Trailer - YouTube Tricky Kick, *'W': Wonderland Online (Ding Feng), WarioWare series (Kat and Ana), Way of the Samurai series, *'Y': YES! HG - Hi-Grade, YES! - Youthful Eager Stories, Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008. Miscellaneous BMX NinjaBMX Ninja for Amstrad CPC (1988) - MobyGames and Ninja Scooter SimulatorNinja Scooter Simulator for Amstrad CPC (1988) - MobyGames are two extreme sports games. The games Aqua Teen Hunger Force Zombie Ninja Pro-Am and Caveman Ninja offer nothing ninja-related besides their titles. The game Grandia III features various ninja items and the skill book, in TimeSplitters the players can play as ninja monkeys or as ninja-ish characters in multiplayer, the Worms series features a weapon called "ninja rope", Global Agenda has a "Super Ninja" skill, Baseball Stars features the Ninja BlackSox team, Lego Racers 2 has a ninja-themed Stealth powerup, in Baseball Simulator 1.000 there is a "ninja pitch" move; Velvet Assassin has is "Ninja" achievement, Sam Fisher is referred to as being ninja-like in Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory, and Tiger Road had a ninja on the cover but not in the game. There are also numerous fan-made ninja mods for a various games. See also *List of ninja films *Ninja in popular culture References External links *Theme: Ninjas at MobyGames *Top 10 Ninja Games Of All Time at CraveOnline *Top Ten Ninja Games at IGN *Top Ten video game ninjas at GamePro *Top Ten Video Game Ninjas at CrunchGear *Ninjas in Games at UGO.com * The Ninja Content: NINJA GAME Category:Ninja video games Ninja